Second Chance at making right
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: What if the flames took him to another place instead of killing Godric? He wakes in a strange place being taken care of by an even stranger beauty. He finds out he can be in the sun. Can he earn her trust enough to find what lies under her exterior?
1. Chapter 1

Godrick sat up on a strange bed but he could have swore he was supposed to be dead. He heard a soft giggled near by. He sat up and instantly regretted it.

"You haven't healed fully smarty pants," a female voice said as a girl no older than 18 came over but he could tell she was a day vampire sat beside him. "That blue flame trick you truly must teach me."

"I'm not exactly sure how I'm still alive," he said confused.

"Oh right. Gabriel whined at me and said you weren't done being here. You had one more thing to do. I didn't get details or more like he refused to tell me. He said you would know when it was time."

"I hate that fucker," he laid back down closing his eyes.

"You must be tired seeing as how you threw up a lot of nasty nasty human blood," she said.

"What do you mean? What did you feed me?" He sat right back up.

"Day blood makes you throw up whatever blood you have in your stomach is all. Poor connection," she kissed his forehead allowing angelic gold hair fall from behind her shoulders. "I told you that you need more rest sleepy head. I do not control you but you are injured."

He laid back down watching her as she went about cleaning his room but it didn't make sense the room was nice she was wearing rich clothing and had fine jewelery why not make a maid do all the work. He couldn't help but wonder why she was even bothering with him. He had been dumped on her and she was still being so kind to him. She worked calmly as if unbothered that he was there and unaware that he was even watching her diligent movements.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled returning with a large silver goblet and tray of food. He had been reading most of the afternoon trying to catch up on whatever he was thrown into. She set the tray on a stand adjusting the height of the bed. She seemed more nervous then earlier which worried him more then he thought it normally would.

He caught her arm in his right arm and waited till she looked at him. "What's bothering you?" She didn't pull from him but shook her head allowing him to see new bite marks. A growl escaped him. "Who bit you?" She jumped away and set the tray on his lap.

"Such questions could get you in much trouble sir," she said quickly covering her neck with her gold hair again. "I really must let you eat. I have dinner to get to."

He watched as she shut the door behind her and that was the first time he realized the door was locked. He was either a prisoner or she was hiding him from the person who bit her. He ate and drank the warm delicious blood without question. He was going to get her free that was what he had to do. Gabriel appeared and he rolled his eyes.

"So now we see you like the day blood," Gabriel said with smugness.

"What do you want now?" He asked without even looking at the jerk.

"My you have no manners for being saved. You have an easy life here. Yes we put you here to help her get her home back from a man named Varmelo." Gabriel was gone.

He was alone for almost two hours to pace the room and think of how to make things right. She caught him off guard and hit him in the face with the door on accident as she came in.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" She went over and immediately began to tend to a very large bruise.

If his head wasn't throbbing hard enough, his cock throbbed even harder in need but that he was glad was covered by the baggy pants. "I'm fine." He managed to say holding her hands in his. "Did he hurt you while you tried to have some food?"

The concern in his voice almost threw her off guard but she had agreed to take care of this one so as soon as he was well enough to leave then that was what was going to have to happen. "No," she answered truthfully. "Women aren't allowed to eat with the men here."

Hearing the hurt in her voice hurt him and all the throbbing stopped instantly as he hugged her in his arms tightly. "How did he take over?"

"He married my mother when my father died...but he killed her over 4 years ago. He's only doing this because I refuse to wed him," she said and he could feel the tension in her muscles.

"I will find a way to set things right," he said softly trying to give her some comfort even if he had no idea how he was going to achieve it yet.

"You can't. You must leave once you are well enough," she said but fell asleep against him.

He held her laying her on the bed and waited for something to come his way to give him the answer he needed. A sword was hanging on the wall and he nodded to himself. He noticed a key in the door and grabbed the sword. He looked at her one more time then headed out the door and locked her in. He had no idea what or who he was looking for.

He ran into a woman after he turned down a hallway. "Can you tell me where to find Varmelo?"

"In his office...would you like me to take you?" She asked and he knew she wanted him dead. He nodded. She led him down a few halls and some stairs but he made note to memorize so he could make it back to her. She opened a door and bowed. "My lord you have a visitor."

"Leave us," the man behind the desk said and she left. He went in and stood straight.

"You hurt some one I know," he said with the straightest face he could.

"Ah, you must be her little project that I told her to keep locked till you were ready to leave this castle," the man looked at Godric as if he was no threat to him. "You ought to listen to her."

"Give it back to her!" He growled.

"Make me," The man stood and cracked his neck.

They began to fight and he won. The man was dead and he went back to her. She was waiting scared. She smiled as he bowed to her.

"All yours now madam," he said.

"How? When? Why?" She was shocked but hugged him in thanks. He hugged back happy that she was happy again.

"Just make it a happy place," he said.

He led her to the main room where everyone was and she smiled again happy to see everyone again. They smiled happy to see her alive and well.

"We are free now," she said. "No more Varmelo."


	3. Chapter 3

They had become great friends but to him she was an angel in disguise. He learned her name was Selera. She was gentle and kind in everything that she did. He was glad that Eric finally agreed to come meet her and not be a jerk about it. She was sweet and still very distant from him even if it was only in small things. He wondered if she was afraid of him or something more.

The day Eric was supposed to arrive, he sat in a tree waiting for the plane to arrive in the evening so poor Eric didn't die. Godric only had one thing on his mind, trying to understand her. Did he scare her? Should he return home with Eric after all? Was that asshole right? He hit his head on the tree branch as fell out and she ran over tending to him with her angelic smile again. He lost any idea of leaving her unguarded.

"You alright?" She asked helping him sit up as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah just wondering if you are. You seem distant," he said hoping not to make her more afraid of him. She sighed sitting beside him.

"You've noticed," she bit her lip then let go. "I-" She got up and made sure he was tended to one more time then ran off as Eric walked up.

"What was that?" He asked Godric who sat not sure if he should chase or stay.

"That was Selera," Godric finally sighed. "She's upset over something and won't talk about it."

"In your letters you did say that her family had a bad history with marriage," he touched Godric's shoulder. "She might be afraid to settle down into a marriage or any type or relationship. I'll call Sookie and Bill to come help."

"No! No more people to interfere in her world," Godric shot that answer out without even stopping to breath. He got up and looked at Eric angry.

"Alright," He held his hands up in defense. "Just trying to help."

They went inside and he put Eric in the room and went to her. She was in her room crying. He shut the door behind himself quietly so no one knew he was even going to check on her.

"Are you alright my friend?" He asked worried sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I like you but I'm so scared," she whispered.

"Why?" He was taken back at the idea of some how he had scared her.

"I don't know how to be a good wife let alone please you the way I know you need," she looked at him and the tears hurt him. He hugged her and pulled her to him tightly in a hug.

"That doesn't matter to me. You are perfect the way you are," he said kissing her lips softly. She relaxed and he realized she was no longer crying. He relaxed rubbing her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Godric managed to talk her into a trip before they settled to have their family. He wanted to have the wedding in his home world with his old friends especially with Sookie. Eric had warned them it was a boring flight over since they were going at night to travel with Eric. The plane was fine for a bit till a loud sound went off.

Panic flushed all the color from Selera and Godric felt guilty at letting her down as he felt the plane plummeting southward. Godric hugged her and hummed as the plane crashed and began to burn. Eric and Godric got the three of them off since they were the only ones beside a little kid that survived. Eric picked him up getting off. Ambulances, fire-trucks, and police drove up quickly. They were taken to the local hospital.

"We're fine," they said but the little boy wasn't. Eric felt guilty but was glad to be allowed to finally be going to see Sookie and Bill. They were drove in a police car to Bill's new mansion. Bill answered and let them in.

"You made it! Sookie was terrified that you wouldn't make it off when it crashed," Bill said.

"Honestly you don't know me so well then," Eric laughed. Bill shook his head as they went in the living room which had a fire place, three couches, a futon, and a rocking chair. "Hi Sookie."

"ERIC!" The girl that was sitting in front of the fire jumped up and hugged Eric tightly. "You made it." Eric hugged back laughing.

"Yep and look who I found on my adventure." Sookie smiled and hugged Godric with no second thoughts.

Selera looked at Bill and tension rose in the room. "You knew him." She growled out.

"What are YOU doing in my house?" Bill asked but the tension was lost as soon as Sookie slapped him and Godric kissed Selera.

Dinner was better and the following weeks were pact with getting ready for the wedding and honeymoon. Sookie did her best to keep Bill under control but there were times when Bill lost his temper and lost a fight with Selera since she had powers that he had never seen before.


	5. Chapter 5

The full moon glowed brighter than any of them had ever remember as well as sat lower in the sky. Sookie had taken Selera shopping during the day while Godric had the tux's made by hand. He wanted everything to run perfectly. Bill and Selera had become friends after a lot of time talking alone but it was great that things had calmed. Godric loved the idea Bill had volunteered to take her down the isle and give her away. Eric took a lot of time to relax and get over the fact that Eric was leaving his life forever this time but at least he was alive.

Sookie spent the whole day helping Selera get ready through the nerves since Sookie had already got through this when she married Bill. Selera allowed her to put her hair up in a bun.

"You really worry to much," Sookie said smiling.

"I know but there is always what my parents suffered and I don't know the first thing about being a wife let alone how to help him," Selera looked at the tiara that Godric had picked for her and ran her fingers across the engraved.

_Pro meus rutilus angelus lamia. EGO mos diligo vos. _To my golden angelic vampire. I will love you.

She knew why he had it made and she loved him more but that didn't stop the hurt any less. She had nothing to give him as special. Sookie hugged her shoulders much like a mother would and kissed her forehead.

"Relax, Godric is a good man and he will take good care of you," she said comfortingly.

"I know," Selera sighed.

At 9:24 pm, Bill came in and nodded setting the tiara in her hair. He smiled at Sookie. Sookie smiled kissing Bill's cheek.

"We're still having prewedding nerves," Sookie said.

"Ah," Bill didn't tell Selera not to worry like she had thought which surprised her but comforted her at the same time.

They took her downstairs to the big living room where everyone was waiting. Godric was meeting her at the fireplace where the priest was (a vampire priest). Sookie went first allowing everyone time to prepare for the last ten seconds of anxiety that Godric was feeling. He was starting to doubt himself now and began to believe that her fears were meant to be his.

The music began and Godric lost all of his thoughts at the sight of her in a skin tight around her torso and flared at her waist just enough to keep Bill ½ an arms distance. The tiara was perfect to her hair. The gold with rubies matched her and he knew she felt more relaxed seeing him not far away now. He smiled offering his arm to her. She took it joining him with a large smile on her face.

_**Next chapter will be the vows translated in latin and english**_


	6. Chapter 6

-...- english translation "..." latin translation

"Welcome one and all, vampires and humans, to the wedding between Godric and Selera." The priest said. "These two have asked to do this in Latin to honor her ancestors."

-From now on no one will ever control you or your people. I will do all my duties fully and well. I love you and only you.- Godric

"Ex iam in nemo mos umquam imperium vos vel vestri populus. EGO mos operor totus meus pius copiose quod puteus. EGO diligo vos quod tantum vos."Godrick said stroking the back of her hand.

-I will be at your side and do my duties fully. I love you and am ever so grateful that you came to my world.- Selera

"EGO ero procul vestri pars quod operor meus pius copiose. EGO diligo vos quod sum umquam sic memor ut vos venit ut meus universitas."

"This is not only a end for his old life but a beginning to a new and wonderful one. We should not be sorry but rejoice in his happiness." The priest tied their hands together offering cups to them. They gave each other the blood in the cups and drank each others blood.


	7. Chapter 7

At the reception the dinning room was decked out with gold and silver decorations. Godric enjoyed the joy that was on her face. Nothing could ruin this nothing till...

Bill came in with a bunch of strange people with guns. Everyone was unarmed and in their best clothing. Sookie was confused and shocked at him.

Eric was pissed. All Eric wanted for his maker was a wonderful farewell and a happy life with his new wife. Not some asshole to come in and take it.

Eric made the first move before even Sookie could stop him. Gun shots began to ring out and the fight had begun. No one was safe. The doors had locked and everyone was trapt and at their mercy.

But as soon as everyone stopped trying to attack them the gun shots stopped and Godric held Selera close while she cried. He kept her from noticing his wound.

"Now then. We came to take all of you some place else," Bill said. "No worries, we won't kill unless you try something like that again."

"Bill what's wrong with you?" Sookie yelled angry walking forward.

"My job," he said pulling her to him and that was it.

After three hours everyone that was in the house had been loaded into a truck. Godric allowed her to lay her head on his lap while he stroked her hair. Eric was bleeding beside him but seemed content at making sure they were okay.

"How is she doing?" Eric asked when he noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Resting at least. I swore I'd protect her from this," he sighed as a tear fell.

"We will. I promise you two at least will be free again," Eric touched his hand.

After a long time they were unloaded in a strange building that was more like a kennel for animals then a human place but they knew they couldn't transport out. Godric carried her so that she wasn't disturbed by being woke. Eric stayed by them no matter what. The whole party had been seperated into four seperate pens. Godric was grateful that Eric was allowed to be with them and not away. Each pen was given six blankets, five pillows, and three sheets.


	8. The end

The weeks seemed long and straining as Bill would take one of them out at a time and make sure to torture them in many different ways. No one was safe. Selera was the only one he didn't mess with. Godric was grateful for that but he worried about Eric just as much. If he had only kept the cherade of being dead up a little longer than this never would have happened. Sookie tries to feed them and has many times tried to free them but she to has a chain to her ankle.

Bill loves picking on Godric most of all. He thinks it is easy when Selera is sleeping and can't hear them argue over things. He won't go any where near their cell if she is awake. Bill had began to favor her as if she was a child of his own or something. Godric was wondering how long before he got the courage to try to take her from him and Eric (not like it would happen but he knew at some point he was going to try).

Selera spent her time tending to the people in her cell and resting. Her heart was with Godric and her fears were with Sookie. Selera knew well that Godric had reason to fear for her but he had more reason to fear for Sookie and the men than her life for now. Selera had grown to be under his favor since the wedding. Bill wasn't going to hurt her and she knew it but that wasn't going to stop him from hurting everyone close to her and breaking her down.

After a month or two most had lost track of time even Selera had, the queen came for a visit. No one made a sound like they had been told to in order to stay out the sun. Selera knew if she made a sound he would put Godric in the sun and that would just kill her (even if it doesn't kill him it still bugs him).

"So I've been told you are hording my vampires Bill," the queen said and all of them sighed in relief.

"So what if I am?" He asked as if he didn't care.

"My you seem like you are making them pay for what the one who bit you did to you," she said and seemed a little cross.

"And so what if I am?"

"You aren't making good relations with the other types of vampires," she said.

"I don't care," he said. "Either kill me or get out."

"Nope. I will take Sookie away and them." They heard a body hit the floor and then they say the queen came down and freed them. They ran out and Godric picked Selera up.

"Thank you my queen," he said.

"I'm not your queen," she said moving a strand of hair from the now sleeping Selera's face. "She is and you did well at protecting her."

"Thank you," he took her out and back towards the ship to her home.

She woke later that night on the ship in her room. Godric was in a chair reading one of the books that was given to them about life. She giggled seeing how interested in it he was. She sat up and watched him for a bit.

He slowly sat the book down stretching and looked at her. He smiled. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning," she smiled getting up and hugging him happy.

"We're free and going home." He stood hugging her tightly.

She kissed him happy at the idea of never having to be around any more of the scary people he had introduced her to. He kissed her back but knew why she was happy but he didn't blame her nor cared.

They were glad to be home and the welcoming home was warm and happy. She had a party and introduced him into her culture a little more allowing him to really get a taste of her world before getting a taste of her. This was their version of a honeymoon and that was all they needed. No travel, no other lands, just their home and each other.


End file.
